LA FUENTE DE GAIA
by Amelie Dickens
Summary: “Namin” es Madre Tierra “Lutkim” es luz “Arictus” es fluir, emanar, brotar sobre. “Namin arictus lutkim”, es un conjuro protector y revitalizante... éste conjuro no revela tu poder mágico únicamente, al contrario, acentúa tu propio espíritu guerrero...


"**La fuente de Gaia"**

_¡Hola para todos los lectores a quienes les interesó el sumario de éste trabajo! ¡Soy MarietaPotcliffe anunciando, con todo el gozo que puede crearle su terminación, que éste es su primer escrito en la página. Si les ha gustado mi estilo, me avisan y corro a subir las demás historias que tengo en mi pc. Sin mas intermedios, empecemos. _

Una chica de 16 años miraba con mucho interés una vitrina de un local de aquel centro comercial de Londres. Sus ojos bailaban especialmente sobre una prenda: un bello babydoll rosa transparente con encajes al final y un escote realmente provocador en el pecho que creaba(según explicaba la encargada) la ilusión de desnudez incompleta, lo que generaba una respuesta inmediata en la persona que la viese así vestida...

Un tono rosa semejante al de la vestimenta se apoderó del rostro de la chica.

-"Vaya" –pensó- "Si lo usara... si él me viera... y si "él" también... ¿qué pasaría? –se cuestionó.

Entró al local, seguía muy de cerca a la vendedora. Ella se sentía con un poco de vergüenza por encontrarse allí, pero no se iría, así como tampoco, demostraría lo temerosa que estaba en ese entonces. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cientos de pruebas tan arriesgadas, peligrosas, mortales, sí, pero nunca tan extraña como ésta. Jamás había entrado a un "Sex-shopp" muggle y mucho menos modelar ante nadie sus prendas más íntimas... Sinceramente, ese traje era muy transparente y provocativo para alguien como ella.

Si bien le habían aconsejado cambiar un poco su estilo, al comprar un atuendo "tan muggle", daría un giro de 180°; lo que es peor, cambiaría tan radicalmente para nadie, pues a pesar de ser atractiva para los chicos, ella lo ignoraba. Apenas uno la había cortejado durante un tiempo, sí, pero ya se le había pasado el encanto, y claro, ella tampoco lo alentó. No era que le disgustara estar a su lado, sólo que no era su tipo.

¿Y los otros? Ellos ni la mirarían distinto a la "sabelotodo" que habían visto crecer durante cinco años( que pronto serían seis). Y claro, nunca se atrevería a presentarse frente a alguien vestida así. Toda un cúmulo de pasiones inexploradas, sólo para ellos... ¡ESO JAMÁS!

-Señorita, ¿lo va a llevar? –inquirió la dependienta- ¿Se lo coloco en la bolsa?

-¿Eh? –despertó de su letargo- ...creo, creo... –estaba indecisa.

La vendedora mostraba sonriente el trajecito ante la mirada de algunos curiosos que pasaban frente al mostrador. Nuevamente le decía a la jovencita todas las ventajas. Y una vez más(como si creyera que a ella se le habían olvidado) oía la lista de cosas positivas que le llegarían de adquirir tan elegante prenda.

-Yo creo que debería llevarlo, señorita. Estoy seguro que éste delicado, luciría único sólo sobre usted... –escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella.

Giró rápidamente su rostro. Estaba molesta por la intromisión. ¡Maldito viejo verde! ¿Quién se cree? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir semejante insensatez? Fuese quien sea, ella lo pondría en su sitio.

Pero al observarlo quedó perpleja.

-¡OH, vamos! –exclamó- No puedo lucir tan mal, ¿cierto?

Mas ella no pudo contestarle. Su mirar cristalino se posaba de un lugar a otro del rostro del joven. Su cerebro le enviaba señales sobre aquel desconocido, evidenciaba que sí le conocía, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía soltar el nudo de su lengua y por fin, dejar escapar los sonidos que revelarían el nombre del muchacho.

-Realmente, Granger... –titubeó entristecido, no había sido la reacción esperada- ¿No te recuerda nada mi rostro? –"¿Soy tan insignificante en su vida?", pensó.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. No podía ser real ésta situación. Siempre había gozado de tener memoria fotográfica, ¿cómo es posible que no recordara a éste apuesto muchacho?

Sin otra salida que la humillación, bajó su mirada, colocó sus manos frente a ella con los brazos extendidos; sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus palmas se unieron, mientras su rostro se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su pecho. Lentamente pronunciaba su derrota.

-... lo siento. –musitó débilmente- ...pero me es imposible recordar su nombre... –confesó insegura, al fin y al cabo, si lo recordaba o no, dejaba de importarle. Pronto se embarcaría de nuevo al tren en el andén 9 ¾ de la estación King Cross para su sexto año, por lo que, estaba segura, no volvería a verlo más.

-Pero... ¿te soy familiar? –preguntó con leve fulgor en los ojos- ... ¿me recuerdas de algún sitio?

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole. Para aquella joven, él nada significaba. Ya era difícil estar a su altura(tenía muy buenos conceptos de ella) en ese entonces, y ahora, tanto tiempo después, un reto aún mayor: demostrarle a la joven quién era y por qué su persistencia. La nota triste era que ella no tenía la misma intención de saber sobre él.

-No, lo siento. –le dijo después de recorrer su rostro nuevamente sin hallar alguna pista de su existencia- No logro recordarlo.

Él la miró nostálgico y sonrió resignado.

-Entonces, ¿tampoco recuerdas al joven que obtuvo una "S" en Aritmancia en cuarto año? –la pregunta no pudo ser más retórica.

**REMEMBRANZAS**

La maestra, Yehudi Menuhin, entregaba los pergaminos de los estudiantes con exasperante decepción esa tarde. Leía el nombre de su autor y al acercarse, le daba su respectiva observación.

Hermione lucía nerviosa, como pocas veces en ésta clase. Después de mucho pudo completar la traducción y plasmar en ese papel su obra. ¡Cosa para enredosa era aquella! Nunca antes le había resultado tan ambiguo o complejo un texto, pero ésta vez le resultó difícil, casi imposible.

-Simón Signoret. –un muchacho de cabello oscuro se acercaba. Miraba atemorizado el pergamino y su maestra acotaba- Los símbolos Θ£ƒß, §ø±£, µþφΔε, no se traducen como buquemia, talantina y ristol, su traducción real es: alquimia, dolomita y crisol –el chico se avergonzó tras las risas del salón-. Tienes una "A" (aceptable).

Un joven sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. No estaba ni ligeramente preocupado. Él solo observaba a sus compañeros. Los rostros de ellos, muchos desesperanzados, muy pocos sonrientes, le daban un goce único. Aunque ese año(nadie mejor que él para admitirlo), notó que cierta joven se esforzaba mucho más que el resto y también palidecía por sobre todos. Le fascinaba el sonido de sus dedos cuando ella los tronaba nerviosamente y el inconfundible murmullo de sus labios al pronunciar el constante: "no lo hice bien, no lo hice bien", de siempre. Y ésta tarde no era la excepción.

-Janis Joplin –intervino la maestra otra vez- Tus textos mejoran conforme pasan los días, aunque debo ser sincera: el sentido del mismo falla mucho. Parece que escribes palabra por palabra, sin darle concordancia en muchas de las ocasiones. Te recomiendo lo corrijas, tienes "A".

Otra sesión de risas nerviosas se hizo presente. Las notas continuaban con un "A" inmovible. Resultaba desagradable esa letra del alfabeto para todo el salón.

-Marcel Proust –el joven se acercó molestó- Debo admitir que en las palabras más complicadas tienes una aguda interpretación, pero es frustrante que en otras más sencillas, falles todo el tiempo. Tienes "A".

Muchas voces se escucharon hablar en el mismo momento, lo que hacía un ambiente tenso. El joven miraba a la chica, ella no hacía más que mirar al suelo, jugar con sus dedos y mover ligeramente los labios con cada segundo.

-Hermione Granger... –ella ahogó un grito. Se levantó como resorte y caminó al pupitre.

La maestra sostenía un pergamino, se lo extendió.

-Bien, señorita. Su traducción estuvo muy por encima de la de muchos, pero... –y ese "pero" hizo palidecer a la chica- ...me da pena decirle que la frase cuatro del párrafo tres, no concuerda, en lo absoluto, con el texto. Corríjalo...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Lo verifiqué siete veces antes de pasarlo al pergamino! –alzó la voz molesta y respiraba aceleradamente-.

-Le he dicho que no está bien su traducción, señorita Granger... –la maestra marcó muy bien el apellido. ¿Qué atrevidos se vuelven los alumnos con el paso del tiempo? Pero Hermione continuó-.

-¡Es que no puede ser cierto! Yo...

-¡Me llama mentirosa! –gritó la mujer. Sus arrugas pronunciadas se riscaron y tensaron al máximo. Hermione no se intimidó-. ¡Cuide muy bien sus palabras, señorita, cuando esté delante de un profesor y cuando se dirija a él! No sea que se gane una suspensión por falta a la autoridad...

La amenaza de la profesora quedó en el aire, pues Hermione no se detuvo. Continuó, pero más calmadamente.

-Lamento el exabrupto pasado. Pero vuelvo a decirle que me parece un equívoco reparable –"Oh, oh", pensó el joven. Se levantó enseguida. Menuhim empezó a comer gente con los ojos-. Le repito, esa parte que me dice "fallé"... –marcó muy bien el sarcasmo- ...es muy importante para... –la interrumpió una voz masculina.

-Así es –el joven caminaba hasta el escritorio donde una profesora, antes apacible, fruncía el entrecejo ofendida y con la disposición de echarla de su clase para siempre, pero que regresó mecánicamente a su estado primario al verlo a él. Una castaña molesta lo miraba desafiante. ¿Y éste? ¿Qué se cree?- Esas líneas mencionadas son vitales para el resto del texto. Podría decirse que son el eje del mismo y una parte del conjuro máximo. La línea cuatro del párrafo tres menciona: "Namin arictus lutkin"... ¿Supongo bien? –lo dijo para sus compañeros. Esperó a que lo verificaran. Tras el silencio de aceptación de los presentes, continuó- ...que traducido sería: "Claridad erguida tierra"... Lo que no nos dice nada... –rió divertido y muchos de los alumnos también. Janis se quedó en silencio, su composición versaba de esa manera.

-¡Eso lo sé! –dijo la chica sumamente molesta, como si fuese pérdida de tiempo la explicación del muchacho- Por eso consta en mi pergamino: "Namin arictus lutkim coridmae" y en eso respaldo mi versión, porque ésta palabra(coridmae), expresa lejanía. Dando una secuencia de ideas sería: "La luz que viene de la tierra" o "Luminosidad terrenal que llega"...

-En eso te equivocas –cortó tajante el joven, lo que sorprendió a la muchacha- Coridmae podrá hacer referencia a lejanía, pero no siempre. En aquel tiempo también era usado como reverencia, algo así como de respeto, superior... –ésta aclaración dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo? –por primera vez, Hermione se quedó con la mente en blanco en una discusión de conceptos. Como pudo se defendió- ¡Pero eso es muy antiguo!

-Se supone que ésta escritura lo es, por eso es lengua muerta... ¿o no? –las risas estallaron desatadas. Incluso la maestra no pudo reprimirla y dejó escapar una que otra. El joven sólo sonrió y Hermione se sentía abochornada. Sin embargo, acotó.

-Por supuesto que lo es... yo me refería al término... en el siglo doce con la guerra santa, dejó de usarse, porque ya no había un tirano por rey y los hechizos ya no hacían honor a ningún monarca... –lo dijo lo más segura posible y con las mejillas muy rojas y calientes.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo. Sus compañeros pasaban su mirada de uno a otro simultáneamente, esperando que él le refute aquella idea. Hermione sonreía, claro que sonreía, creyó que había ganado la discusión y se disponía a regresar a su asiento. Caminando con cierta elegancia y una satisfacción que se olía a kilómetros, cruzaba las bancas del resto de muchachos con una mirada de reprimenda. ¡Ja!, eso les pasaba por creer tonterías. Pero ellos nada entendían, observaban atónitos la situación y no sabían si lo dicho por ella fuera cierto o una invención del apuro, pues nunca habían escuchado algo semejante. Cerca, sólo tres pasos y llegaría a su asiento. Se sentía libre, casi feliz. Lo habitual volvía a hacerse presente. Bueno, es cierto que faltarían las explicaciones al final de la clase para aquellos incautos que nada conocían, pero que después, enaltecían su inteligencia de forma única. Volvía al número uno.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido, el joven volvió a hablar.

-Aún me niego a creer que no lo captes... –ella giró su cuerpo muy rápido a la par que abría sus ojos incrédula- En ése tiempo los magos no le temían al rey, ¡lo detestaban! –eso lo dijo irritado- La mayoría de los conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones NO lo nombraban para honrarlo como su señor y amo... ¡Ellos los dirigieron a él en el loco intento que alguno traspasase su pecho y lo aniquilara!... Fue Valac, hijo de Melquisedec, quien creó éste conjuro. Así como tampoco "Coridmae", no reverencia la Tierra como elemento...

Mientras el joven hablaba, muchos dejaron de respirar y su atención estaba al máximo; otros en cambio, discutían su veracidad y algunos consultaban sus pesados libros en busca de temas referentes al mismo. Sin embargo, una risa los despertó.

-¡JA! ¿Qué dice? –su sarcasmo se sintió por el salón- Valac fue su más fiel lacayo. Dio su vida en batalla por el rey. Él mismo escribió sobre sus victorias en nombre del reino y le dedicó muchas de sus "creaciones". Es más vuelvo y lo repito, era su hombre más fiel" –dijo esto con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, quizás, de esa manera él podría oír mejor y así lo entendiese.

-Nos estamos alejando del tema... –ella sonrió satisfecha. Quería decir que éste dato le daba las de ganar, que él lo aceptaba, que ella estaba en lo correcto y con esto, algunos estudiantes empezaron a burlarse de él. Pero lo siguiente no lo esperaban- ...y al hacerlo, tendría que contarte toda la historia de Valac y sus planes para destituir al rey Procton. Tendría que decirte el por qué de su actuación, el verdadero motivo de su "fidelidad" –dijo esto con sarcasmo irónico- ...el sinfín de veces que junto a otros soldados "fieles" al rey, fraguaron los planes de enriquecimiento ilícito del soberano y su determinación de matarle en su boda. Me tardaría horas explicando por qué Valac, con tal de destruirlo, ordenó a su única hija entregarse al monarca como su nueva concubina. No podría en cortas frases describir el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que "su rey" había ordenado decapitar a la plebeya después de usarla como una vulgar ramera... No sería sencillo esclarecer su impotencia, aún cuando se sabe que esa muerte orilló a su juramento: el de convertirse en su peor pesadilla sobre cualquier objeción. Su alejamiento en "batalla" que se registra en pergaminos de escribanos bajo órdenes del rey, son falsos. Valac se alejó por años, es cierto, pero por motivos casi distintos. Viajó en busca de los mejores y más fuertes magos de la época, capaces de sobrevivir en una reyerta armada contra el escuadrón de "Xenú", los mismos que nadie pudo derrotar juntos. Y es precisamente él, su líder, por quien Valac buscó respaldo, pues ellos no permitían un acercamiento sin su consentimiento. Todos respetaban a Proctor, pero no por él mismo, ni su nombre ni su cargo, la razón era "Xenú", el más grande mago de esa era...

-¿Y a todas éstas, qué involucra Coridmae? –la chica de Hufflepuff los había interrumpido y la explicación fue cortada.

- Eso no está comprobado bajo ningún libro... –dijo la castaña muy alterada e ignorando la pregunta- ...eso es tú juicio y el de algunos profanadores de la historia –completó segura. Pensó que su tono era el indicado para el contenido de sus palabras y que todos comprenderían su posición. Pero notó que el joven la miraba radiante y perturbado a la vez. Una rara combinación de tempestad y negros nubarrones atravesados por la luz del sol.

Y es que el trato había cambiado para él. Se sentía extraño, pero le agradaba estar así, eso era cierto. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse. Esto debía acabar en otros términos y no influenciado por amistades no concretas. Se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Siempre es así? –ella se turbó.

-¿Cómo así? –le dijo amenazadora, centellando rabia por sus ojos ambarinos.

-Así, tan desconfiada... –se sinceró.

-¡Cómo se atreve! –gritó enfurecida y la actitud inquebrantable de él la hastió más. Sintió que sus impulsos cobraban autonomía en su mano diestra.

-Oigan, por favor, ¿pueden terminar la explicación? La historia nos interesa, pero el conjuro lo es más. –un chico castaño de Gryffindor se había levantado y desde su asiento les reprendía.

-Sí, así es... –a muchos estudiantes se los oía repetir la misma frase.

El joven dejó de lado el análisis de un reflejo ambarino y se concentró en lo siguiente.

-Tienen razón –la muchacha lo miró extrañada quién sabe por qué-. Muy bien, ésta palabra la implementó Valac al conjuro cuando viajó a la Tierra de Maiden, en el tercer continente de luz vital, lo que hoy conocemos como el círculo Polar Ártico. Allí aprendió de sus sabios de hielo, la magia y todos los conocimientos al respecto de "La Vida de la Tierra" –esto lo dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Vida de la Tierra? –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, eso refiere "Namin". Se traduce como Tierra, pero más específicamente es Madre Tierra...

-Con respeto, ¿verdad? –dijo Marcel Proust muy entusiasmado.

-Pues sí y no –contestó a medias, dejando a más de uno confundido de nuevo y una castaña aparentado enfado, pues esto le parecía interesante.

-Lo dice por respeto a su espíritu –esto complicó más la situación y todos lo miraron molestos, a excepción de la profesora, quien todo el tiempo se estuvo hinchando orgullosa por el debate intelectual de sus mejores estudiantes. Es que debía reconocerlo, Hermione era su mejor alumna y quien sacaba la cara por las féminas de la clase. Sólo que no era la única que su devoción robaba.

-¿El espíritu de La Tierra? –preguntó Hermione- Eso se tendría que reconsiderar... Pues muchos escribanos la nombran como "EL GAIA"... –y unos ojos castaños como los suyos la miraban radiantes otra vez.

Su sonrisa perturbó su mente, sus mejillas se revistieron de un rojo ardiente y su respiración se entorpeció notablemente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡EXACTO! –gritó con algarabía- Lo que intenta decirnos entre líneas es eso, nos habla del GAIA de la Tierra y su poder que fluye sobre su superficie –muy pocos entendieron-. Verás... –dijo al notar el rostro de confusión intensa de sus oyentes, contándola a Hermione también- ...el GAIA está en el interior de La Tierra, al citar "Arictus", se menciona a "Emanar o fluir" y se concluye con "Lutkim", que es luz. Y como el GAIA es un ser superior a nosotros, por eso la reverencia.

-¿Y la traducción real sería...? –preguntó Hermione sin medir su honestidad. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que salió de sus labios, sin excepción, pues la propia muchacha estaba atónita, pero se corrigió a tiempo- Digo, si esto fuera cierto.

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla y sonreírle dichoso. Continuó.

-Al decir que "emana" nos dice que sería un "algo" que brota de La Tierra y como nosotros estamos "sobre" ella, convendría pensar que fluye con nosotros. Ahora bien, cuando referencia a "luz" no es otra cosa que la forma de representar ese "algo" antiguamente. Y ese "algo" es toda fuerza y poder que "sale", "brota", "emana" de nuestro centro espiritual. Dándole coherencia resultaría: "La Columna de luz del GAIA", pero eso sería un poco ambiguo, pues Valac ideó una maldición con similar nombre tiempo antes: "Namin Procto Coridmae Lutkim" –el joven se acercó a escribir en la pizarra antiguos trazos y a un lado en paréntesis, la pronunciación correcta. Y la mayoría lo copiaba como apunte importante-. Fíjense que usó "Procto", el nombre del rey en él. Su traducción se acopla con la explicación pasada. Valac desea que la columna de luz traspase al soberano y lo acabe, es decir que fluya por él, mas no con él... –embelesados hasta su último rincón racional, las exclamaciones de admiración hicieron eco en el tímpano de Hermione. Antes escéptica, ahora asombrada-. Ésta maldición, principal y exclusivamente, se usa como ataque, a diferencia de...

-De "Namin arictus lutkim" que es un conjuro protector y revitalizante... –lo interrumpió la castaña- ...lo recuerdo muy bien... –y sonrió sospechosamente seductora.

Tras su acción, él se sonrojó tenuemente. Sin embargo, le devolvió la sonrisa casi de inmediato, conjuntamente movía la cabeza en afirmación a sus palabras y finalizó la explicación que ella había comenzado.

-Así es, Granger... –¿la llamó por su apellido?- ...éste conjuro sirve como protección de muchos otros ataques de niveles altos, muy poderosos. Aunque es casi infalible, sólo pocos lo han logrado hacer con éxito –él cerró sus ojos y su entrecejo se crispó un poco. La tensión aumentó-. Su complejo procedimiento requiere un gran poder mágico y una concentración no humana, casi inalcanzable, se podría decir, pues se debe llevar esa energía en un punto externo del cuerpo y sin el uso de algún objeto que infecte su pureza –nuevamente las plumas rasgaban con agresividad las hojas, anotando todo cuanto podían-. Por lo general, es un leve humo que absorbe los ataques y con esto no quiero decir que el del enemigo únicamente, cual más cerca esté, será absorbido para después, ser transformada esa flama a su nivel primario, en energía pura. Y si bien puede revitalizar el cuerpo, llegar a ese máximun es difícil –abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione-. Sin embargo, realizado de la forma indicada, es un muro de luz impenetrable.

Y los murmullos de incredulidad se agolparon nuevamente. Y ella aceptó su duda.

-Esa parte la desconocía... –comentó tranquila. Hermione caminó hasta el centro del salón, a un paso de Menuhim. El joven se acercó al pupitre de la maestra y por tanto, a ella- ...no hablan de personas que lo logren completo, al menos no de éste tiempo.

-Pues eso es cierto... –se intimidó inexplicablemente- ...éste conjuro no revela tu poder mágico únicamente, al contrario, acentúa tu propio espíritu guerrero y... –se detuvo. Se tardó un segundo en recorrer el salón con su mirada y notó entonces, que tendría que haberse abstenido de aquel comentario, pues confundió lo poco que había esclarecido. Para evitar preguntas continuó-. Pero, ¿sabes? Me he alejado por completo del tema central, la verdadera traducción y la forma exacta de su pronunciación. Entonces, queda por decir, una vez más, que "Namin arictus lutkim" debería ser llamado: "Fuente de GAIA", simple como eso, tan verídico como su propio espíritu...

-¿¿QQQUUUÉÉÉ?? –las plumas cayeron y los rostros se desfiguraron por el desconcierto.

Las múltiples preguntas que inundaron el salón se dirigieron al único joven con porte de maestro.

-¿Qué pasó con "Lutkim", la luz que brota?

-No reverenciaba a la Tierra, ¿qué pasó con Namin, la madre Tierra?

-Pero "Arictus" relaciona a un "algo" erguido y en la traducción no dice nada... –dijo Simón casi gritando.

-¿Por qué extrae todo y se lo simplifica en "Fuente" que explicativamente es incoherente? –decía Marcel sumamente disgustado.

El aire tenso y la sensación de decepción se volvía asfixiante, incluso para Hermione que no tenía culpa en absoluto. Las miradas de molestia y fastidio tenían la disposición y orden de herir lo más posible al joven; de ser necesario se convertirían en dagas para clavarse en su calma y hacerlo padecer lo que ellos en ese momento... Sólo que esa seguridad que se respiraba alrededor de su cuerpo, no era sólo por estar conciente de su atractivo.

-Primero: "Lutkim" que es luz, les dije que se traduce como poder y por tanto se disuelve por GAIA que es el espíritu más "poderoso" de éste mundo. Segundo: "Namin" es Madre Tierra y como dijo ella... –la señaló- ...antiguamente y como aún se lo debe tratar, se lo llamaba como el GAIA y sí, la reverencia, pero ya no la nombra con "lejanía", como un superior, sino, como una madre o igual que nos protege. Tercero: "Arictus" es fluir, emanar, brotar sobre, y conjuntamente con "Lutkim" se convierte en ese "algo" que fluye, emana, brota de la superficie y relacionado con "Namin" que llama a la Madre Tierra, es ese poder que llevamos dentro y por eso se desvanece el término "erguido". Como último, se extrae todo el contenido simplista que era: "Claridad erguida de la Tierra" y se vinculan las palabras dándole forma, y sí, usé "Fuente" para abarcar lo que "hace" realmente el GAIA, que es nuestra energía, que ella nos da la fuerza que pedimos, que ella nos brinda su existencia y de un modo más general, ese espíritu nos da todo, por eso "es nuestra fuente de poder", porque de ella proviene tu fuerza máxima.

Y las bocas callaron. Las hojas volaban en el salón al cambiarlas velozmente por una en blanco y las plumas se secaban en complot para fastidiar a los estudiantes que se atrevieron a dudar de la existencia de ese ser místico que habita en cada uno. Sólo que uno sí era conciente de estos hechos, más nadie.

Hermione quedó maravillada por ese joven. Jamás había oído a otro como ella, así, tan... bueno, no en esa clase... no en las demás... tampoco en su casa... uhm, no en el colegio... ¡Nunca en su vida! De pronto, aplausos y exclamaciones se empezaron a oír en el salón de forma estruendosa. Algunos compañeros se levantaron e hicieron una verdadera fiesta. Entonces, notó que el escudo de él era un enorme tejón negro y en un fondo amarillo. Comprendió en ese instante, que aquel sujeto era un...

-¡Eres sorprendente! ¿Cómo le haces para entenderlo todo y poderlo explicar de forma tan sencilla? –una muchacha de cabellos rubios trenzados le hablaba con extrema confianza. Él dijo algo que se ahogó en las pisadas de algunos que regresaban a sus asientos en busca de sus libros. Ella decidió hablarle al fin cuando aquella regresaba por sus cosas.

-Acepto mi "E"(excede expectativas). Esto no me lo esperaba... –sonreía con humildad y sincero respeto. Es que aquel muchacho, como antes nunca había sucedido, le había impactado... y mucho.

-Sólo estabas confundida –dijo con una mirada soñadora. Y sus ojos eran un océano de manjar muy dulce.

De pronto, una voz aguda y pastosa los hizo romper la unión para buscar a su dueño. Lo que no fue muy lejos.

-¡Muy Bien, Chicos! –era la maestra quien emitía el sonido molesto. ¡Quién diría que era un fastidio estando muy alegre!- ¡Ésta clase ha sido un éxito! Nunca pensé volver a presenciar una discusión con tan buenos argumentos de ambas partes... –"eso es cierto"-pensó Hermione- ...en serio chicos, gracias por ser así, por ser alumnos míos y tan buenos estudiantes... se nota que aman el conocimiento casi tanto como yo... Pero no los agobio más, ahora descansen, vallan a sus asientos tranquilitos que hoy ustedes no tendrán tarea.

Hermione y el joven se volvieron a mirar de forma más superficial, pero con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. La noticia no les pudo venir mejor, ellos no tendrían que transcribir, ni traducir, leer o analizar ningún texto ese día y eso significaba tiempo ahorrado. Sin embargo, a pesar de faltar unos minutos para que la primera hora acabase, ya todos se encontraban en la puerta de salida, en espera de la alarma que les permita huir de allí. Y eso la desanimó secretamente. Entonces.

-Fue un gusto, Granger... –ella dio un ligero saltito cuando escuchó su voz clara y nítida. Al volver el rostro, lo encontró en el mismo sitio, con la mano extendida y una bella sonrisa que relucía por sincera.

Pero su orgullo tenía que hacerse oír.

-Pienso igual –lo sujetó honorablemente. A él le sorprendió la frialdad pasiva que percibió de la muchacha. Aún así, continuó su sonrisa.

-¡Nos vemos! –ante la negativa de ella, el joven dio media vuelta para regresar a su banca por los libros que le hacían falta.

Y sí, ella tuvo el impulso de llamarlo, de gritar su nombre, de pedir rescate, pero... ¿cuál era ese nombre?

-¡OH, me olvidaba! –gritó la maestra. Hermione le prestó atención-. ¡Tú pergamino!

Él regreso sobre sus pasos en dirección hacia la chica que continuaba cerca al pupitre. Hermione se alteró, inexplicablemente se inquietó al ver que volvía y más todavía, cuando cruzó delante de ella y su fragancia masculina le golpeó la nariz con su ráfaga. Ese aroma lo sintió tan delicado, profundo y salvaje al mismo tiempo, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por inercia, por sólo degustarlo más tiempo. Es que le agradó tanto, le gustó tanto...

-Gracias –contestó al tomarlo. Ni siquiera lo miró, lo guardó en su mochila.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti... –y Hermione despertó para escuchar lo que decían-. Eres un modelo de alumno. tan querido por todos, tu impulsas el buen desempeño de tus compañeros y son ellos los que devuelven sus gracias con todos los logros acumulados... –ella frunció el entrecejo. ¡Ja! ¿Por eso ya merece tantos agradecimientos? Mismos que nunca le han sido dedicados a ella, ¿sólo por eso?-. ¡Felicidades, Irving! ¡Tienes una "S" por tu trabajo!

Hermione desorbitó sus ámbares por lo último. "¿Cóóóómmooo? –gritó su mente con todas sus fuerzas, pero que le fue imposible emerger al plano existencial, porque ella se había quedado perpleja- ¿Me ganó? ¡Ése alfeñique me ganó! ¿Cómo es posible?" –repetía una y otra vez. Por fin se pudo mover y lo único que tenía pensado, era cobrar venganza.

Él la miró en busca de ánimos, pero lo que encontró fue hielo y celos. No se inmutó, giró su cuerpo y empezó a caminar. ¡Qué decepción se había llevado! ...

¿Y qué más quería? ¿Que le de un beso de felicitación? ¡Es que no lo podía soportar! Que el tal Irving le sobrepasara en conocimientos absurdos, estaba bien... ni tanto, pero que la deje atrás en Aritmancia... ¡ARITMANCIA! Eso ya era demasiado... ¿ah?

De pronto se quedó quieta. ¿Qué había dicho la profesora y qué dijo ella?

-¿Te llamas Irving? –preguntó apresurada, pues él se alejaba veloz-.

Inmediatamente se detuvo para darse vuelta.

-Sí, mi nombre es Irving Wallace y fue un placer conocerte al fin, Hermione Granger... –aunque su semblante era de insignificancia, sus ojos de color miel le gritaban que lo dicho antes era verdad.

Así regresó junto a sus compañeros de casa, Hufflepuff de cuarto, siendo recibido con aplausos, abrazos de ojos asombrados y elogios de compañeros orgullosos.

Y la clase terminó con la partida de los chicos atravesando la puerta gastada de ébano maduro. Sus caritas iluminadas por la inusitada discusión de sus compañeros, resplandecían por los corredores. Sin duda, era un día para recordar. Pero, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaran, para una joven mujer, la problemática se daba en la complicada y casi inentendible sensación que se anidó en su estómago luego de aquello. Eso... pequeña mirada que a su salida, topó fijamente con un espejo de ámbar acuoso. Un igual... persona de gusto exquisito al hablar, de caminar elegante y aroma hechizante de madera y tabaco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sólo que Hermione, como siempre y desde siempre, encerró sus sentimientos tras máscara irremovible y nada dijo y nada hizo por cambiar la situación. Únicamente dejó que su vida siga sin detener su paso o su caminar. Ella no apresuraría n-a-d-a... Si algo era para ella, debía ser lo que su destino le depare. ¿Por qué se avivo su pensar? Porque después de ese incidente, no volvieron a intercambiar palabras y mucho menos un detalle de emoción. Frío, hielo... lejanía. Todo por el asunto de Umbridge y el ministerio, lo que vendría, su fortuna, debió esperar. Sus amigos, en especial Harry, merecía su atención y su devoción. El resto, perdón, sus asuntos, pueden esperar el tiempo suficiente a que los de él se resuelvan.

Y ese chico quien la miró al salir de clases con tanto afecto, ¿quién era? Ni idea, quizás la confundió. Y así por mucho tiempo, meses, un par de años. De eso ya nada, no lo recordaba más... hasta ese día.

**PRESENTE**

Sus ojos castaños se ampliaron de manera inverosímil. Su boca se secó y sus manos empezaron a sudar demasiado. Sintió un calor que le cremaba el estómago, de la misma manera que la vez pasada, sólo que ahora no se detuvo, si no que subió por su pecho y se atoró en su garganta. Y esto le imposibilitó el habla.

En su intento, un resoplido mudo emergió. Él empezó a entusiasmarse por los cambios en sus centellas. Hermione soltó la quijada y pudo al fin respirar. Dejó escapar una palabra poco parecida a su voz, pero nítida, clara, fecunda.

-¡Irving! –aclamó asombrada y en sus ojos se cuajaron unas lágrimas que rodaron silenciosas y precavidas hasta caer por el borde de su cara. ¿Esto es real?-.

Su corazón latía incansable y saboreaba gustoso la expectativa de lo inevitable. Sonrió ampliamente, como él sólo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Hermione Granger?

En el almacén, muchas miradas furtivas pasaban de un joven hasta el otro. Curiosos que frecuentaban el lugar y mirones que alimentaban su perversión con imágenes insulsas y que nada tenían que ver con la verdad de ellos. Un frío se apoderó de la muchacha, pero inmediatamente fue supeditado por un calor que brotaba de ese estómago suyo que el hombre alteraba a gusto, que escaló por su pecho lleno y se anidó en sus mejillas rosas. Le sonrió.

-Yo muy bien... ¿Y tú?

**¿FIN?**

_¡Hola, a todos!_

_Me presento ante ustedes, soy MarietaPotcliffe( contracción de Potter-Radcliffe... pero eso ya lo habían notado... ¿cierto? ). Nací en Ecuador, en la ciudad de Guayaquil. Tengo 19 años y mi signo es sagitario. ( ¡qué minuciosa! ¡XD! )_

_Bien, ya lo leyeron. Tengo una segunda y tercera y cuarta y... partes de éste fic, pero no haré nada( de la misma forma que Hermione ) para que continúe. Se trata, en síntesis, del por qué la castaña quería comprar dicha prenda o como por ahí se dijo, por quiénes... Sólo que no haré nada para obligarlos a leerme, es decir, ¿qué sucede cuando abrimos un fic y resulta uno terrible, pero que su trama promete? No dejo comentario, pero sí paso por allí la próxima vez que actualice... No, no lo haré. Si les ha gustado, me escriben diciéndome que me largue a trabajar en la segunda parte, porque quieren saber más de esto (XD)._

_De todas formas, muchas gracias por detenerse un momento en éste delirio mágico que nació una madrugada en que, más dormida que despierta( no miento, me levantaba por las imágenes que soñaba y que luego plasmaba en el fic ) empecé a escribir acostada en mi cama y que originalmente, era un fic EXTRA largo. Como dije, un principio y un final en el mismo episodio. ¿No es así?_

_Y recuerden que:_

"**En el aire quisiera ser águila, en el agua quisiera ser delfín, en la tierra quisiera ser león, en la vida... ¡Quiero ser yo!**

**Agustín Luna Cárdenas**

_Desde Ecuador, reportándose para ustedes, MarietaPotcliffe_.

_Creado en mi cabeza en el mes de febrero del 2006, plasmado en hojas de papel en agosto, trascrito a word el 9 de noviembre del 2006 y terminado el 25 de junio del 2007. ( Sí que me he demorado, ¿no? )_.


End file.
